zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Sakon
Sakon is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. He is a thin Hylian man whose role varies between the games he appears in. Sakon is easily identified by his bald head, grinning facial expression, and eerily joyful prancing. Interestingly, Sakon has the dubious distinction of being the only person in the series to date that Link can outright kill; in Majora's Mask, Link can shoot an arrow into the bag that Sakon steals from the Old Lady from the Bomb Shop, causing it to explode, killing Sakon in the process. However, doing this will prevent the completion of certain side quests. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time While he is never referred to by name, Sakon can be seen prancing between shops and stands in Hyrule Castle Town. Sakon is always running late for whatever appointment he has made; his dialogue is a reference to a frequently repeated line uttered by the White Rabbit in most adaptations of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, a classic novel by Lewis Carroll. During the end credits sequence, Sakon can be seen celebrating the defeat of Ganondorf at Lon Lon Ranch, dancing along with the other inhabitants of Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Sakon is a nasty and cunning thief who frequently mugs residents of Clock Town. His hideout is located in Ikana Valley; a large boulder that apparently only he can open, hides the entrance. During the daytime, Sakon can be found prancing about in the gorge of Ikana Canyon. If talked to, he will ask to "borrow" Link's sword, causing Tatl to turn red and attack him until he drops the subject. He mentions that Tatl seems "hostile". Along with that, he also talks about Pamela's Music Box House, and how he isn't rich enough to afford one, possibly hinting that the reason he steals is because he is poor. During the Night of the First Day, Sakon attempts to steal a bag of Bombs from the Old Lady from the Bomb Shop in North Clock Town. Link can prevent Sakon from escaping with his loot by striking at him with his sword. If Link shoots Sakon with an arrow, it would detonate the bombs, killing Sakon instantly, thus giving Link no reward. If Sakon successfully escapes with the loot, he will appear in East Clock Town during the Night of the Second Day and sell his newly obtained loot to the owner of the Curiosity Shop. Link can purchase the Big Bomb Bag that Sakon sells to the Curiosity Shop for a larger sum of Rupees than he would usually pay if he manages to rescue the Old Lady's belongings from being stolen. At the climax of the Kafei/Anju side quest, Link enters Sakon's hideout together with Kafei in order to retrieve Kafei's stolen Sun Mask. Inside, the two work together to prevent Sakon's elaborate security system from sealing the mask away from their reach. If they fail, Sakon's voice will sound throughout the room; mocking their attempt at challenging him. Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters